Trio of Forever
by MagicalMisa
Summary: Alisa Perne discovers that she has a descendant and enters her life. Soon enough, an organization starts to track both of them down. Full (and much better) summary inside story. Read and Review, please!


**Summary: Alisa Perne is a 5,182yr old vampire. During her human years, she had a baby girl named Lalita. Millenniums later, Alisa discovers that she has a descendant named Alexandra Hawkins, who Alisa soon discovers is a vampire, just like her! Wanting to meet her heir, Alisa hunts Alexandra down and walks into her life. When Alisa gets involved with someone's life, people end up getting hurt or killed. An organization has been tracking Alisa Perne down, and now they're tracking down both of the women. Now, with the help of some friends, the two must take down the organization. **

* * *

When you have been around for a few decades, things aren't repetitive to you. But that's when you're human. When you're a 5,182 year old vampire, things get really _really _repetitive. So repetitive that you already know what to do. I have been hunting thousands and thousands time before, and each hunt is faster than the last. I am Alisa Perne, the last vampire on Earth. Three decades ago, I was not the last vampire because my creator, and old lover, Yaksha was still alive hunting me down to kill me. And then there was Ray, the boy who reminded me of my Rama, who died when I shot him to kill a crazy newborn vampire named Edward Fender.

Today, I am hunting. I haven't hunted in a few months or so, but I have gone 6 months without hunting once. I am in my yellow Porsche, in front of a gay bar for men. That way, they won't be hitting on me. There is no one outside the bar, just a bouncer sleeping on the job. I get out of my car, keeping it unlocked with the keys inside. I expect this to be quick and easy, five minutes flat.

I walk past the bouncer with ease and slip into the bar. The bar is titled Gallagher Gays, making the type of bar obvious if you ask me. No one pays me any mind, just the way I like it. Unnoticeable. I see blondes, brunettes, redheads of all kind. I even see a few blonde men with blue eyes and wonder if they belong to me. Did my daughter, Lalita, have any children? The thought has always been on my mind, but I shake my head and focus on my task.

I purposely bump into a man with brown hair. His facial appearance says that he's in his twenties, just the way I like it. Young and fresh. "Oh, sorry." I say. The man looks at me and smiles, surprised to see a girl here.

"No, it's ok." The man says.

"My name's Alisa, by the way." I say, sticking my hand out.

"I'm Tommy. What is a lovely lady like you doing here at a gay men's bar?" Tommy asks. We shake hands.

"Oh, I didn't know this was a gay bar. My bad. I just moved here two weeks ago, so I really don't know where all the cool kids hang out." I say, laughing.

"No worries, Alisa. I've been living here in Mayfair for a while and just found out that this place is a gay bar. I was supposed to meet a friend here, but apparently he was trying to set me up with one of his gay friends." Tommy says. I obviously lied to him, but I don't feel bad about it. I lived in Mayfair before, and that was 3 decades ago. I know where most, if not all, of the bars are, including the gay ones.

"What a nice friend." I say. The boy nods.

"Hey, here's a thought. Since you don't know where all the 'cool kids' hang out, how about I tell you where during dinner?" Tommy says.

"Sure." I say quickly. I want to get this dinner over with so I can move on to the next one.

"See, the only problem is I came here by cab."

"Oh, no worries," I say, smiling and repeating him. "We can just take my car." I tell him. Tommy nods and with that we exit Gallagher Gays. The bouncer is still asleep to my comfort. That way, he won't question me. Tommy and I enter my car and we drive away. Everything went according to plan; I was in and out in five minutes flat.

"There's a great steak place just a few minutes away from here." The boy next to me says.

"I had another place in mind." I tell him. I take a right and a few minutes later, due to my insane driving speed that Tommy shockingly doesn't notice, we are three blocks away from a forest like area.

"Alisa, why did you bring me here?" Tommy asks. I look at him.

"Because I am thirsty, and the only thing I drink is the red liquid flowing through your brains, that's why." I say. That wasn't the truth, but also not a full out lie. I can eat and drink human food, but for vampires, blood is the equivalent of food and drink.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asks. But his sentence is cut short by me covering his mouth with my right hand and biting his neck. In seconds, Tommy's pale body goes limp and I let go.

I then get out of the car and put Tommy's body on my back. I run into the forest like area and get on my knees, ready to dig. I don't need a shovel. I can dig in the ground perfectly find without it, and much more quickly and efficiently. Once I have dug out a hole big enough for a body, I place the boy's body in it and cover it with dirt. After that, I am still thirsty, and I wonder if I should go back to the bar and get the bouncer. I decide against it and drive somewhere else, to a park. I drive by the park to see if anyone was there. There were around 10 people there. I park my car two blocks away. I don't like my car being close to my hunting spot, so it won't raise any brows.

I walk into the park. There are two couple double dating near the center of the park, they're having a picnic. There are also two girls sitting next to each other on a bench, talking and laughing and sharing pictures with each other on their phones. One person, a male, is standing next to a trash can on the phone. The tenth person in the park is under a tree in the corner of the park, napping in the shade. I smile, for he will be my prey.

I casually walk behind the tree in order to make it seem like I'm not aiming for him. I then sit next to him.

"Hey there handsome." I say. The boy yawns and slowly opens his eyes. They then land on me and I smile He smiles back.

"Hey." He says. The boy has black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"My name's Lara. Lara McQuire." I say, sticking my hand out like I did for Tommy.

"Hey Lara. My name is Brad. Brad McDean." Brad says to me.

"I haven't seen you before. Did you just move here or something?" Brad asks me. I nod.

"I moved here two weeks ago." I tell him.

"I've been here all my life. I know Mayfair from the back of my hand." He says.

"Oh really?" I question. "How about this. You can tell me about Mayfair over dinner tonight. How does that sound?" I tell him. Brad looks and smiles at me. He clearly finds me attractive and hopes that this dinner will turn into sex. Boy, is he wrong.

"OK, sounds like fun. But I walked here, since my house is just a few blocks away." Brad tells me.

"That's perfectly fine. My car is just two blocks away." I tell him. We get up and then start walking towards my car. Once in, I drive to the same forest like location in which I dumped Tommy. But unlike Tommy, Brad actually notices my insane driving speed.

"Woah, aren't you doing a little bit too fast?" He questions me. I shake my head.

"Nope. This is how I normally drive." I tell him.

"Really. You drive in the 90-100mph range and the cops never catch you?" Brad asks me. I nod and then pull over.

"We're here." I tell him.

"Here where? By this forest?" He asks. I nod and Brad gives me a curious look. "Why are we here?"

"For dinner of course." I respond. Just like I did previously, I cover Brad's mouth with my right hand and pull him closer with my left. I bite down on his neck, drain his system of its blood, and pull away. I get out of the car with the body on my back, go to where I dumped Tommy, and bury him there. Now I am satisfied.

It is now 8:00 P.M, so with nothing else to do I head home. This isn't the same mansion like house I had decades ago, but it is similar. One way is because it has the same forest surrounding it, but a different location. The outside of the house it painted a rosewood color and the house is three floors. It contains three bedrooms, one study, three bathrooms, and even a game room. But I store my guns in the game room, and also under my bed. My home is half an hour away and I get there perfectly on time. Instead of parking my Porsche in driveway or garage, I park out front. I know for a fact that no one, no _human _at least, will find my house unless I give them directions.

I head up the stairs and into the living room. It's almost entirely modern furniture, in this room the color scheme is blue, even though there is a white couch. The walls are painted sky blue, the end table in front of the couch is wooden, the carpet is midnight blue. There are more things in the room, but describing them would be wasting time. I sit and lay on the couch, thinking about how much Mayfair has changed in 30 decades. There are a bunch of new faces, which means new blondes with blue eyes that I may have to worry about. There are different bars, including the gay bar I just went to today. I just heard about it yesterday and instantly knew that it was a gay bar for men. I lay still on the couch, reflecting on my thoughts over the course of the last two weeks.

* * *

In the morning, I decide to go out and make a friend or two. Even though it is a little past 12 o'clock and the sun is at its highest, the sun doesn't faze me that much, if at all anymore. Due to my past schedule, I used to be out a lot at this time of day, and I eventually got used to the sunlight.

I decide to go back to the park, the park in which I met Brad at. When I arrive there, there are more people at the park then before. Normally, on Saturday afternoons, people would usually be relaxing at home. On the contrary, it is May, and the temperature is in the mid-70s today. I decide to sit on a bench and watch people play a friendly game of Keep Away with a soccer ball. As I sit and watch, a redheaded chocolate brown eyed girl sits next to be. She yawns, a sure sign saying that she is out for some energy. The girl looks at me a smiles.

"Hello. My name is Olivia, Olivia Wilde." She says, extending her hand out.

"Hi. My name is Alisa, Alisa Perne." I say, shaking Olivia's hand. She is young, about 19 years of age like me.

"So, Alisa, what brings you out here? Enjoying this lovely weather, I hope?" Olivia asks me. I instantly like the girl.

"Yeah. Nothing's better than walking in this weather." I answer. Olivia nods.

"Me to. I'm out for a morning walk. It's something I've been doing every Saturday since I was 5." She tells me.

"Wow, impressive. When I was five, I wouldn't even get out of bed on Saturdays." I tell her. For nearly an hour, we talk and I learn more about the redheaded Olivia. I learned the basic things such as she was born here in Mayfair, her favorite color is orange, and her favorite food is steak with mash potatoes. What shocked me was that she had a little brother, he's 10, and her mom died while giving birth to him. Max, which was Olivia's brother's name, is a trouble making. She told me that Max always made fun of people at school, even bullied them. Max and his mom reminded me of Yaksha and my friend from BC time, _, who died and had a yakshini witch crafted inside of her.

"Must be tough." I tell Olivia. She sighs and looks at the grass.

"Yeah, it is. It's just me, my dad, and my little trouble making brother who won't listen. And because of that, my dad gets…angry. He always ends up breaking stuff. But hey, that's life right?" Olivia gives me a fake and sad smile.

"Yeah it is. But don't be sad, things like that happen to families all over the world, so just know that you're not alone when you think you are." I tell her. She nods. Olivia and I exchange numbers, say our good byes, and she leaves.

Olivia Wilde. She reminds me of myself, in a way. We're forced to live lives we don't want to live. _Just know that you're not alone when you think you are. _I say in my head. Yes, I am not alone. I have someone who shares a similar burden, a similar life. I am not alone.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? This is my first story based on one of my favorite vampire book series. The book series is called Thirst by Christopher Pike, and if you haven't read it then I suggest reading it because, obviously, the fanfic is inspired and based off of the books in the series. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
